ROAD TO MY DESTINY
by Joshua31
Summary: Witness the origin of Pokemon Hunter H in this story. It is my version of who J used to be before she became Pokemon Hunter J. And her connection to Joshua. This is a story that takes place before J's Apprentice. Please no flaming. Please R & R!


ROAD TO MY DESTINY

Summary: This is a Pokemon fanfic that focuses on Pokemon Hunter J and her early days. The origin of how Pokemon Hunter J came to be. My version. I do not own any Pokemon characters as they all belong to Nintendo. I do own Jen, Toba, Aaron, Jacob, Rachel and Joshua. This is a fanfic to connect with J s Apprentice. This is a one-shot, but has some chapters in it.

Prologue

It was a nice and sunny day in Pallet Town. Two parents had just returned to their home and one year old baby named Joshua. The parents names were Jacob and Rachel. Unknown to Joshua, his two parents were Pokemon Rangers.

Rachel cuddled Joshua in her arms. Both she and Jacob were concerned for Joshua. It was only a few nights ago that Joshua was kidnapped by Team Rocket for an experiment. However, he had somehow managed to escape and got back to his parents. They were worried of what Team Rocket did to Joshua.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I ll get it. Jacob said and he went to the door and open-end it. It was the female Pokemon Ranger Solana, a good friend to Jacob and Rachel. Solana. What brings you by? Jacob asked her as she walked in and Jacob shut the door. I thought I d drop by and see how you two were doing. Solana said as she sat in the room where Rachel was sitting, holding Joshua.

We re doing fine, Solana. Thanks for asking. Rachel says to their friend. Just spending some time with Joshua. Jacob says, as he joins the two women. So, I finally get to meet your baby. Solana says as she looked to Joshua. He sure is cute. Solana admitted, That he is. Sadly, we won t have much time with him. Jacob says. Why is that? Solana asked, stunned. We were asked to go on another mission and we accepted. Rachel says. But, you two just got back from a mission. To be honest, it isn t fair to your baby if you both go on another mission. Solana said, worried for Joshua.

We know that, Solana. However, we just cannot say no. Jacob says. We need to ask you a favor. Rachel says. Sure. What is it? Solana asked. If we don t come back from this mission, would you mind keeping an eye on Joshua for us? Jacob asks. We want to ask someone we can trust. Rachel says. Of course I will. You have my promise. Solana promised the two parents. Well, we d better get going. Rachel says, standing up and giving Joshua to Solana. Keep safe, Joshua. And know we will always love you. Jacob says. We will always watch over you. Rachel says. He ll be in good hands. Solana said to them. Thanks Solana. Bye and we love you, Joshua. Rachel says, giving their baby a last hug. Then, she and Jacob left.

It had been a few days after Rachel and Jacob had left for their mission. There was no response from them at all. Solana had taken Joshua to her house for a while. To keep an eye on him. She was worried about Jacob and Rachel. They had been gone for a few days and no word. Solana said to herself. What if they passed away? What would I tell Joshua? Solana thought. This was not fair to Joshua. He had his parents back for only a couple of hours until they left for their final mission.

Solana had turned her attention to the TV. There was a news flash on Jacob and Rachel. They had been struck down on their mission. They were dead. Oh my God. No. Solana said as the news report ended. She picked up Joshua and looked at him as tears came out of his eyes. I am so sorry Joshua. This should never have happened. Solana had promised his parents she would keep an eye on Joshua for them. She could not go back on her promise. Joshua, no matter what, I ll find you a family to look after you, I promise. Solana said, putting Joshua in a baby crib. It would be best for everyone. A final favor to your parents. Solana said. Joshua could not grow up without a family. She needed to find one to look after Joshua.

Chapter 1: More Family Deaths

Joshua had been eleven years old by now. His adopted parents were a man named Aaron and a woman named Toba. Aaron was in his early fifties and Toba was in her late forties. They had been looking after Joshua ever since Solana asked them to take good care of him. The three of them were a nice family. Joshua had even gotten a good girl as a best friend named Jen. She was 15 years old. Toba and Aaron had a bad feeling about Jen. Since her mother was a cold hearted Pokemon Hunter, they feared Jen would sometime become like her mother and turn on Joshua.

Toba, we cannot trust Jen. Aaron says, as he sits down next to his wife on a couch. I know, Aaron. After all, her mother is a Pokemon Hunter. Jen may follow in her mother s footsteps. Toba says. Clearly, we need someone else to look after Joshua in case something is to happen to us. Aaron says. I already talked to Delia Ketchum on that matter. Toba said. What did she say? Aaron asks. She said she would look after Joshua if we would pass away. Toba says. Good to hear. After all, Joshua and Ash Ketchum are very good friends. Aaron says. That fact was true. Joshua had become very good friends with Ash Ketchum. He did grow up in Pallet Town.

Joshua was out with Jen. The two of them were sitting on a grassy hill. Joshua had been Jen s crush for a while. Even he did not know that. Although, he had to admit he did have feelings for Jen. Jen. Joshua said. Yes, Joshy Josh? Jen asks, calling him by her pet name for him. Why is it I never see your mother? Joshua asked Jen. She s a very busy woman, Joshua. Jen said to her crush.

Silent.

Jen or Joshua did not speak for a while after that conversation. Jen put her hand on Joshua s shoulder. Joshy? Jen asks. Yes Jen? Joshua asked in return. Promise me that no matter what anyone might think about our relationship. Promise me that you won t stop being there by my side when I need you. Jen said. No need to worry, Jen. I promise. Joshua says, giving her a warm smile.

Thanks, Joshy! Jen says as she gives Joshua a hug and Joshua laughed a bit. Easy Jen. You re hugging a little too tight. Joshua says and Jen lets go. Sorry Joshy. Jen said. No problem, Jen. But, promise me that you ll always stay the way you are. Don t ever change. Joshua says. Jen nodded. I promise, Joshy. Jen said. She got up. Well, I better get going. See you later, if not, tomorrow. Jen says, giving Joshua a hug before she departed. For a moment, nothing could ruin Joshua s good mood. However, that was going to change.

Joshua looked to his home and gasped. His house was destroyed. It was in total shambles. He dashed off to the sign of the wreckage. He was stopped by a Police officer. He bent down to Joshua. Sorry son, but your adopted parents are dead. A silver haired woman came by a few hours ago and killed them. He said. Joshua could not believe this. He had lost his adopted parents. To what? A woman with silver hair. There were only two people he knew with silver hair. One was Jen. But, it couldn t be her. No way would Jen kill Joshua s adopted parents. So, that would leave one other person: Jen s mother. MOM! DAD! Joshua cried out as tears rolled down his face, Now, he lost four parents. How could things get any worse?

Chapter 2: Comfort and Betrayed

A few years passed since that tragic day that Joshua had lost his adopted parents. He was now thirteen years old. Delia Ketchum and Ash Ketchum had allowed Joshua to stay in their house, as it was a favor Delia promised Toba. Delia had promised to be like a godmother to Joshua, to help him through the rough times. Plus, Joshua had Ash Ketchum as a very good friend to have his back.

Ash had gone to Professor Oak s lab for a while. This left Delia and Joshua alone in the house for a bit. Delia saw Joshua sitting on the couch in the living room and she sat down next to Joshua and put her hand around his shoulder.

Joshua, you know Ash and I are always here for you if you need us. You can always count on us. Delia said to comfort Joshua. He needed some people to be there for him now and was grateful Delia and Ash were there for him. I know Delia. That means a lot to me. Joshua says, giving a small smile to her. Delia gave Joshua a warm hug and it seemed to give him comfort.

Delia looked at the time. It was time for Joshua and Jen to see each other, Joshua, Jen is waiting for you. Delia says and Joshua got up from sitting down. I ll be back. Joshua says to Delia and he left the Ketchum house. In a few minutes, he got to Jen.

However, when he got there, Jen gave Joshua a painful blow to his left cheek. This caused it to turn red and swelled up. Was his mind playing trucks on him? No, this was the cold true and he must face it. W why Jen? Joshua asked shocked. Because you were a weakling and a coward! Jen said coldly. Joshua had no idea what Jen was talking about.

What are you talking about, Jen? Joshua asked as his heart ached a bit.

I m saying that your emotions cloud your thinking. That proves you were a weakling. Jen said. Joshua got up from being knocked on his butt and walked to his crush. Bad mistake. Jen gave Joshua another painful blow to his face. Ow! Joshua says, recoiling in pain. My mother was right. You re not the one for me after all. Jen said in a cold voice. What are you talking about, Jen? Joshua asked.

Get this through your thick and empty skull. Brat! We are through! Jen spat coldly to Joshua. His heart shattered in millions of pieces. He could not believe it. His crush just dumped him. You can t be serious. Jen. Joshua says

Do not call me that, brat! The name is not Jen! The name is J! The Jen you knew is dead along with her emotions! The new named J self-proclaimed. NO! I don t believe it at all! JEN! The shocked and angry Joshua said, getting back up, only to receive another punch to his face. Joshua doubled over in pain as J turned her back on the fallen boy. I m through with you, Joshua. Farewell. And do not come looking for me. Or I will kill you! J said angrily to Joshua and she walked off. No. Jen. JEN! Joshua yelled out for his crush, but it was no use. Not only did Jen dump him, but also she broke his heart. 


End file.
